


Home

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: 6x02 Fix:With everyone back at McKinley, Kurt receives some interesting advice from his friend about a certain criminal chipmunk.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Home

"Kurt," Rachel smirked as the bottle landed on her best friend, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kurt answered, deciding to never do a dare after witnessing Brittany throwing up after eating 40 gummy bears while doing a handstand.

"Hang on, Berry." Santana put her finger on Rachel's lips. "I have a question for our baby penguin here."

Kurt gulped, knowing what Santana was capable of. "Okay."

"Since you and the Hobbit 'tragically' split, you have been a single man in New York. So, spill. Who have you been with?" Santana twirled her hair around her finger, a mischievous smile on her face.

"No one," Kurt said while his face grew hot.

Santana shook her head. "After Dr Who and Sexy Claus, do you expect me to believe that you haven't at least had _a date_ with anyone?" she scoffed, disappointed about not receiving any gossip from Kurt.

"Well," Kurt drawled out, causing the girls to squeal, " a certain someone joined NYADA this year, and me and that someone may have kissed.”

"Who was it?" "Do we know them?" Quinn and Tina asked at the same time while hugging each other.

"Um," Kurt hesitated, he knew that if he told them he would never hear the end of it, "he’s a Warbler."

"A Warbler that graduated last year..." Mercedes pondered over the clue. 

"Oh my God." Santana gasped as she figured out who it was. "You kissed _Sebastian Smythe? Sebastian_? The same _Sebastian_ that tried to _throw rock salt at_ _you_? _That_ _Sebastian_?"

"That would be the one." Kurt hung his head and picked at his fingernails. He couldn't believe it either.

"Kurt! He's our enemy," Rachel hissed while gently hitting the back of his head.

"Was our enemy!" Kurt defended his actions, although he wasn't sure why he was protecting the former Warbler. "He stopped being our enemy when we graduated. He's changed, remember."

"How did it even happen?" Quinn asked him.

"Basically," Kurt began, reaching into the bowl of popcorn resting in Mercedes' lap, "I was a strapping, attractive Junior at NYADA. While Sebastian was a mere Freshman, who was new to the school and looking for directions. Enter, Kurt Hummel to the rescue."

* * *

_"Hey," a familiar voice greeted Kurt, who spun around on his heel to end his curiosity._

_"Oh." Kurt's friendly smile instantly fell when he saw the face of the stranger. "Sebastian. What do you want?" he asked, his tone uncontrollably hostile._

_"Kurt. Should've guessed it was you by your feminine outfit." Sebastian smirked, then held out his hand. "Sorry, old habits. Nice to see you again."_

_"Likewise," Kurt muttered as he shook his former enemy's hand._

_"Anyway, I'm still new here, and I'm a bit lost.” Sebastian sighed. "Can you help me?"_

_"I guess; where do you need to go?" Kurt asked,_

_"Miss July," Sebastian read the name from his timetable, frowning when he saw the subject. "Dance? They've got to be kidding."_

_"July, huh? God, she left a hell of a mark on Rachel. She'll make my insults look like compliments.”_

_Sebastian grunted as he followed Kurt to the studio. "Thanks," he mumbled and gave Kurt a genuine smile._

_"Anytime."_

_"Hey, uh, I don't know anyone here yet; it's only my third day," Sebastian explained and Kurt raised his eyebrow._

_"Third? It's nearly October."_

_"Yeah, there were some problems at home, so, I got in late." Sebastian coughed awkwardly. "So anyway, could I meet with you during lunch?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Blaine got cut from the programme after we broke up, so I was short for company myself." Kurt laughed and pulled out his phone. "Here's my number."_

_"Your number, huh. Looks like I've still got my charm." Sebastian grinned as he typed in the number._

_"Do I even want to know what my contact name is?"_

_"Not if you still want dignity." Sebastian gave Kurt a toothy grin then handed him back his phone. "See you later."_

_"Later." Kurt patted Sebastian on the shoulder then headed to the library._

* * *

_"Yo." Sebastian approached Kurt, his hands shoved in his pockets._

_“Hey, wanna sit inside or find a café?” Kurt asked the taller male while he grabbed his bag._

_“Which is better?”_

_“Café by far, the food here is terrible.” Kurt smiled as Sebastian laughed at his comment._

_“Lead the way, then,” Sebastian told him as he linked his arm with Kurt’s._

_“You still smell like Craigslist,” Kurt muttered in an attempt to distract Sebastian from the blush that was appearing on his face._

_“And you still look like an old Betty White," Sebastian shot back, still smiling._ _"So," Sebastian cleared his throat as the pair advanced towards a table, "you and the Warbler broke up?"_

_"Yep," Kurt replied after taking a long sip of his coffee._

_"Can I ask why? After all, I was present at the proposal." Sebastian gave Kurt puppy eyes and batted his eyelashes, which put Kurt in a good enough mood to tell him._

_"I wasn't ready for marriage, and he was forcing us to make all these plans, and I just cracked." Kurt laughed bitterly. "It was too much pressure."_

_"I get that." Sebastian gave Kurt a sympathetic look, but Kurt didn't return it._

_"What do you have to be pressured about?"_

_"A lot. My parents are high up in the state and I have a lot to live up to. Attending NYADA wasn't exactly what they wanted for me."_

_Kurt reached over and took Sebastian's hand in his own._ _"I'm sorry," Kurt said, and he meant it. Despite his dad being his biggest supporter, Kurt knew that he wasn't the son that Burt dreamed of._

_“It's okay; it's my life, not theirs. I don't need their acceptance." Sebastian shrugged but didn't let go of Kurt's hand._

_"I have a funny story," Kurt told Sebastian, instantly making the younger male perk up, "After I came out to my dad it felt like we started to drift apart a little and he was having 'guy talks' with Finn."_

_"I hope this is going where I think it's going." Sebastian smirked._

_"So, to try and have more in common with him, I ate burgers, dressed in flannel, sang Mellencamp, made out with Brittany and pretended to be straight. Wasn't my best week." Kurt grimaced as he remembered the feeling of not being himself._

_"I would sell my soul to the devil to hear you sing Mellencamp." Sebastian exploded with laughter and Kurt couldn't help but do the same._

_"You mean you aren't the devil?"_

_"Despite my unfortunate history, no," Sebastian answered, and Kurt could see a hint of guilt on his eyes._

_"Hey, I'm sorry. I know that you've changed," Kurt apologised, "It's just weird, you know, you're like this completely different person."_

_"Yeah," Sebastian sipped his coffee with his free hand, "I don't know why I was so determined to win. We never won Nationals when I was leading the Warblers, but I still got into NYADA."_

_"You wanted to do what was best for your friends," Kurt attempted to make him feel better, but Sebastian just shook his head._

_"Friends? As soon as Hunter came, most of them never spoke to me again." He sighed._

_"That must've been rough." Kurt looked at Sebastian with pity in his eyes._

_"It was." The younger male finished the last of his coffee then stood up. "We gotta go or we'll be late."_

_"Yup. Also," Kurt linked arms with Sebastian again, "since you're new in the city, care to join me drinking tonight?"_

_"Definitely."_

* * *

"So, you met him at NYADA, you went for coffee and planned a night out," Santana recapped then frowned. "How did that lead to you two getting together?" She sighed in frustration.

"I'm getting to it." Kurt held his hands up in defence when Santana started throwing popcorn at him. "And we're not _together_. Far from it."

"You're kidding, right?" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "You guys would be adorable together."

"No, we wouldn't. It was just a fun fling. Rachel was right, he was our enemy; it wouldn't work out between us," Kurt said in self-defence.

"Kurt has a crush! Kurt has a crush!” Tina and Santana sang together, making Kurt blush.

"No, I don't!" Kurt denied, chuckling at his friend's childish behaviour.

"Okay, so what happened next?" Santana asked, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"So," Kurt cleared his throat, "I picked him up at 8, and we made our way to the club."

* * *

_"You still a Shirley Temple kinda man?" Sebastian teased Kurt as they approached the bar._

_"Contrary to popular belief, Blaine was the boring one in our relationship," Kurt said matter-of-factly._

_"I don't believe you for one minute," Sebastian replied cockily, shaking his head._

_"How can I prove it to you, chipmunk?"_

_"Hmm, you can start by drinking," Sebastian grabbed a glass of beer, "this."_

_"One beer? And you say that I'm a drag.”_

_"No, honey," Sebastian threw his arm around Kurt, "this is just the start."_

_After an hour of drinking, dancing and karaoke, the pair settled down in a booth to talk._

_"So, you seeing anyone?" Sebastian asked while he leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder._

_"I tried," Kurt explained, then sighed, "but I wasn’t really over Blaine, and people could tell."_

_"That’s a shame, any cute boys at NYADA?" Sebastian asked, chucking._

_"They’re either psychos or just what a hook-up."_

_"So, I’m not cute?" Sebastian asked, once again batting his eyelashes._

_"I thought you were the king of hookups," Kurt muttered, remembering that once all Sebastian wanted was to sleep with Blaine. "And yes, you are cute."_

_"That was the old me," Sebastian explained, "I saw how happy you and Blaine were and... I want that.”_

_"Me and ‘Blainey Days’ crashed and burned." Kurt laughed sourly._

_"You deserve better. I heard he cheated on you," Sebastian mumbled, reaching for his drink._

_"You said that to me before. But that Blaine was too good for me."_

_"I was a dumb kid back then. I was blinded by the hype that everyone gave me about ‘sex on a sick’ Anderson, but he didn’t live up to it."_

_"I remember that feeling. When I first met him, he was this… Prince Charming. He helped me with my bullies, kept me safe, he was my first love. But it all went away when I saw him for who he really was," Kurt thought back to all the gleeful memories they had shared, “it all feels fake now."_

_"Okay, that’s enough sad talk," Sebastian grunted as he stood up, "more drinking and dancing."_

_"Seb, we have school tomorrow..." Kurt reminded him, glancing at the empty glasses that were beginning to pile up._

_"Fine, just dancing." Sebastian led Kurt to the dance floor and put his hands on the shorter boys’ hips._

_"You’re gonna be so hungover at school tomorrow, and I’m gonna enjoy every minute of it." Kurt laughed, and suddenly Sebastian's lips were on his own._

_Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Yes, it was unexpected, but it was sweet._

_“God, I’m sorry, I just had to,” Sebastian whispered after he stopped kissing._

_"It's okay," Kurt replied, leaning his head against Sebastian's chin, "It was good."_

* * *

"And then we left the club about an hour later," Kurt concluded, but then he raised his eyebrow when he saw his friend's faces. "What?" he asked, wondering why they looked at him resentfully. 

"How the hell do you go from 'it was good' to 'we're far from together?" Santana asked, mocking his voice. 

"Well, I went to NYADA the next day, and we got our assignment for the year: we have to do a work-study program, which requires me to work around the world," Kurt explained.

"So that's why you're back in Lima," Tina said, and Kurt glared at her for interrupting.

"Yeah. I had to leave for an internship pretty quickly," he continued, "and I never told him."

"So, he doesn't know why you left?" Rachel inquired, and Kurt nodded his head. 

"I was going to tell him, but I couldn't find the words."

Quinn smiled softly and said, "You have feelings for him, don't you?" 

Kurt sat in silence for a minute until he softly nodded his head, whispering, "Yes." 

The girls awed at him and joined him on the bed, despite there not being much room.

"Honey, it's going to be okay," Mercedes consoled him, ruffling his hair. "You should talk to him."

Kurt looked at her with a heartbroken expression. "And say what?" he asked.

"Tell him why you left, it's a good conversation starter," Rachel suggested, unplugging Kurt's phone from the charger.

"Um, okay," Kurt said, typing into his phone, "How about this: _Hey, sorry but I had to go back to Lima for work experience, so I won't be at NYADA_."

"That's okay," Tina commented. "Add some x's at the end."

"And," Kurt dragged out, "send."

"Are you going to ask him out?" Brittany interrogated, enjoying being involved in Kurt's love life.

"I mean, I like him, and he might like me, but I don't think it would work out," Kurt confessed. "Don't I need someone like Blaine?" 

Santana snorted. "You need the exact opposite, hun. Blaine is too needy. He requires someone who isn't a performer, you know; someone who will tell him how amazing he is and not make him insecure. You, however, call for someone that will challenge you constantly, and who will make you better. Yeah, you and Blaine worked when you were teenagers, but you're older now and you need partners that you can actually be with. That's why you and Rachel work; you keep each other's ego's in check."

"You're right. Sebastian is the perfect guy for me," Kurt mumbled and hugged Santana. "Thank you."

"Anytime. I miss this, us all helping you sort out your mess of a life." Santana chuckled. "Now, back to Truth or Dare!"

* * *

The next day, after Mason and Madison auditioned for the glee club, Kurt was beginning to think that they could have a chance at winning Nationals. 

Lost in thought, Kurt didn't notice that Sam had begun to whistle, only coming back to reality when Rachel pulled his arm and dragged him to the golf cart. As everyone was dancing and savouring the celebration, Kurt isolated himself by standing in the back. The sky was brought to life when sparkling fireworks exploded, immediately catching Kurt's attention. Unfortunately for him, Kurt's eyes also saw Blaine, who was cuddled up to Karofsky. 

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, approaching Kurt. 

"Yeah, I mean, he had to move on at some point," Kurt whispered, not taking his eyes away from the couple.

A familiar voice startled the two friends. "So do you."

"Sebastian?" Kurt gasped, finally looking away from his ex-fiancé and ex-bully and towards his crush.

"The one and only." Sebastian chuckled, then turned towards Rachel. "Can you give us a minute alone?" 

"Of course," she replied, winking at Kurt as she left. 

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked. He couldn't hide that he was happy to see the other male, but he also couldn't cover his shock. 

"I came for you, Kurt," Sebastian revealed and took Kurt's hands in his own.

"You know that I have to stay here, for the New Directions," Kurt said sorrowfully, wishing that he could run away with the ex-Warbler.

"I know that, but did you know that the work-study assignment can be completed any year? In fact, it's more impressive to do it in the first year," Sebastian explained, then laughed when he saw Kurt's confused face. "What I'm saying is, I'm here to help. You and Rachel were the worst dancers. So, if you'll have me, I'd love to be the New Directions choreographer." 

"We'd love to have you." Kurt smiled and leaned his head against Sebastian's.

"Though, that isn't the only reason I'm here," Sebastian confessed, and bit his lip, "I wanted to ask you on a date. A real one. I have feelings for you, Kurt." 

"I have feelings for you too," Kurt confided and he leaned in to kiss Sebastian. When Sebastian kissed back, suddenly he forgot everything. He forgot that they still needed more members for Glee, he forgot about Karofsky and Blaine, he forgot about NYADA. All that he knew was that he wanted to kiss Sebastian over and over again.

"We can make this work, right? You and me?" Sebastian checked, catching his breath. 

"Definitely," Kurt promised, then kissed Sebastian again.


End file.
